Seishun Academy!
by Floric1434
Summary: Seishun Academy, a prestigious music school where only the students who get a scholarship there will be able to be in any of the top five classes. Everybody's a singer. It's a tough competition. In what? The singing battle or the war of love?
1. Chapter 1: The Start

**Disclaimer/Note: This story is a combination of Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven GO!, Inazuma Eleven The Movie, Inazuma Eleven GO! The Movie and a few OCs.**

**This story is also dedicated to my friends in FB :) If you know my account on FB and wants to be in this story, PM me :D **

**Another note: Flora has completely taken over Floric1434 :D! YAY! Yuu doesn't want to even care about now! XD WOOHOO**

**I do not own anything in here except the plot, the school, the competition, the town, my OCs and some random characters. Other OCs belongs to my beloved FB pen pals!**

**~Seishun Academy!~**

A girl with long sky blue that curled at the ends walked down the pavement in a small town called, Mahono Kingdom. The sky blue haired girl was wearing a brown pleated skirt, a white coloured shirt, a cream coloured wool vest with leggings and brown boots.

The sun shone in the sky. It was still morning. And Fubuki Hannah was on her way to her new school.

Seishun Academy. A school that is mostly concentrated on music.

Hannah smiled to herself. She still couldn't believe she made it into the prestigious music school.

The thirteen year old girl reached a junction, where she noticed a few other girls wearing the same uniform as her waiting for the light to go green and cross the street.

One of them had long black hair tied into a ponytail with four thick strands of hair falling over her face and brown eyes. Her clothes were just the same as Hannah's except that she was wearing loose socks instead of leggings, school shoes and she wasn't wearing any wool vest. She was even drinking some fruit juice from a small box.

Another girl had long and curly blue hair with black eyes. She was also wearing Seishun Academy's uniform but she was wearing black stockings and the same school shoes as the first girl. And instead of a vest, she had a jacket tied around her waist. A pair of earphones was in her ears. It was clear that she was enjoying the music she was listening to.

There was another black haired girl. Her black hair reached her shoulders and her bangs were parted to the right. Her eyes were also black and from the expression of her face, it was clear that she was bored. She wore the same clothing as the other girls but her shoes were a pair of combat boots. She was also wearing a black hooded jacket.

Hannah walked over to them and stood next to the girl who was drinking fruit juice. Each and every girl ignored each other. Even an idiot could have guessed that none of them knew anything about the other.

The girl who was drinking fruit juice, Midorikawa Mai, was actually nervous. This was her first day to her new school and it's all thanks to the scholarship she got. What if the students there hated her? What if they all ignored her? Not that she really cared about the three other girls that were also waiting for the light to go green. She was technically sure the four of them had met for the first time since none of them spoke to each other.

'_Hiro-kun…' _A small smile crept to her lips as she suddenly remembered her boyfriend, Kiyama Hiroto, who just happened to be going to Seishun Academy ever since elementary.

That's logical since Seishun Academy doesn't only have a junior high school. There's the elementary area, the junior high area, the high school and the university area. There's also a campus for students who live far away and need a place to stay.

Mai sighed when she remembered her twin brother, Midorikawa Ryuuji, who was the one that suggested her name to be one of the chosen people to get a scholarship at Seishun Academy. And not only that, Hiroto, Ryuuji's best friend and Mai's boyfriend, had just _had _to bribe the principal with a super rare Hatsune Miku figurine…

Who would've thought that the principal of Seishun Academy, a prestigious music school for talented students, a school that cares more about music than drama or sports or science, was a Hatsune Miku geek?

The black-haired girl scoffed and almost dropped her fruit box, to which attracted the attention of the other three girls. Each gave her a 'Something happened?' look. Mai waved her hand in front of her face and sweat dropped. "Ahaha nothing, nothing. Sorry about that." Mai laughed nervously.

The other girls simply looked back towards the road the light that's taking a super long time to turn green…

After long, the light turned green and the four girls crossed the street. They walked in complete silence. Nobody dared to open their mouths and talk.

It was all because they all didn't know that the four of them all got scholarships from Seishun Academy and today was their first day of school. If you were there and knew that all of you were transfer students, it'll be normal if you wanted to try and chat with the other fellow transferees.

The girl who also had blue hair like Hannah, Stone Aarushi, had her eyes closed. She was more interested to listen to music rather than talking with strangers. Though, she _was_ excited about making new friends at a new school. A small smile appeared on her lips.

And the last girl who also had black hair like Mai, Homuzubi Hikaru. She had her hands behind her head as she walked a little bit faster than the others. She was practically bored and excited at the same time. Bored; because there wasn't anything exciting going on right now and excited; because she was finally realizing her dreams to go to Seishun Academy.

But the four girls shared a few things in common…

One of them was that they were all new students at Seishun Academy.

The other thing was… the _rumour_.

They all heard about the rumour that the kids at Seishun Academy… were all bitches and bastards!

Snobby rich kids who think of themselves as princes or princesses and think lowly of others. That was what they heard. The rumours had been going on for almost a year now though not a single event had confirmed that rumour.

New pair of footsteps was heard and a girl with long knee-length cherry blossom pink hair tied into a high ponytail joined the small group of girls. She was also wearing Seishun Academy's uniform.

The girl, Serena Sakura, was a fourteen year old teenager who had also gotten a scholarship from Seishun Academy. Her hazel brown eyes shone in the light when she opened them.

And she too, ignored the others, just as how they were ignoring her.

A loud honk was heard and the five girls jumped in surprise. They turned around only to have their eyes bulged out of their sockets.

Four, no, _five _black shining limos were seen on the road just beside them. Each limo had its own coloured flag. The limo with the blue coloured flag sped off without even slowing down; the limo with the grey coloured flag tagged along and was also followed by the limo with the green coloured flag.

Sakura stared at the limo that had the grey flag as it drove past her. Her eyes widened slightly as she saw someone familiar with purple hair in the limo but couldn't really confirm if it was really him since the limo went past her in a hurry. She rubbed her eyes before deciding to let it go.

There were two limos left, one had a red flag and the other had a white flag. The five girls sweat dropped when the limo that had the red flag stopped right next to Mai and the limo with the white flag stopped right behind it.

The door to the first limo opened and Mai dropped her bag.

"HI-HIRO-CHAN? !" She shouted in shock and disbelief as her boyfriend stepped out of the limo. She swore she heard some Cascada music playing in the limo and saw a few other, no, a whole lot of other kids in the limo.

"Good morning Mai-chan!" Hiroto grinned and hugged his girlfriend, totally ignoring the other four girls. Mai's blood rushed up her cheeks, making her face crimson red.

"Onee-chan!" Another very familiar voice shouted from Mai and Hiroto's side. The couple turned their heads around and Mai lost her balance when she saw her twin brother, Ryuuji, stepping out of the second limo.

"WHAT THE HELL? ! RYUU-KUN? !" Mai's jaw dropped when she saw Ryuuji smiling and waving his arms up and down, a pure sign that he was happy to see his sister.

"But… But… LIMOS? !" Mai shouted again. She had never been so shocked in her life. Hiroto and Ryuuji sweat dropped as they tried to explain to Mai what was going on.

The other four girls were feeling awkward. They only had one thing in mind…

_Was this black haired girl called Mai damn rich or something?_

Hannah had a sudden feeling to glance at the second limo that had the white flag and so she did. It was her turn to drop her bag and screamed, drawing all eyes at her.

Fubuki Shirou and Atsuya climbed out the way the way Ryuuji had earlier. Hannah gawked at her two brothers.

"SHI-NII! ATSU-NII! EXPLANATIONS, PLEASE!" Hannah pouted when her two brothers walked over to her. Shirou half smiled at her and Atsuya smirked wide. "Well, it's nice that we were able to get to you first before you reached the school." Atsuya said. Shirou turned to face the three girls who were left out. "Are they your new friends?"

"Friends?" Hannah blinked in confusion and turned around. But she didn't really get a chance to really understand what her brother had meant since Atsuya had dragged her towards the limo and Shirou helped with her bag. "Huh? !"

"Hey, Hiroto!" Atsuya yelled, attracting Hiroto's attention. "Let's give these new students a ride to school, what'cha think?" He suggested and Hiroto nodded. "Sure, why not?" He laughed and held Mai's hand into his. He dragged her into the limo that was playing a Cascada song from inside.

"EH? !" Mai shouted in shock, especially when she saw her twin walking to the other limo instead of riding the one she was about to enter.

Hikaru, Aarushi and Sakura stood there dumbfounded. They didn't really know what was actually happening here.

"Come on, you girls are going to be late for your first day f school." Shirou smiled and walked to the three. Ryuuji nodded in agreement. "Just ride whichever limo you guys like!" He added as he walked back to the limo that had the white flag. Shirou tagged along and smiled in relief when Hikaru and Aarushi had decided to ride the second limo.

Sakura, however, was too panicked that she had randomly stepped into the other limo, the one where the lovebirds were in. The door closed behind her and she saw the second limo drove past through the window.

"Welcome to Seishun Academy newbies!" The large group of kids in the limo shouted together and clapped their hands. Sakura and Mai sweat dropped. "Wha-what?"

The two girls couldn't believe their eyes when they saw the decorations in the limo. Everything was _red_. The cushion, the carpet that covered the limo's floor, the roof and even that little mini bar they saw.

_A… mini… bar… What the hell is going on? ! Seishun Academy students ride LIMOS to school? !_

**?Seishun Academy!**

Flo: There, I'm lazy -3-

IE Cast: Yes, yes you are

Flo: I know, I know XD So…

**Like it? Review! :D (Trust me… Even if the prologue sucks, the plot is nothing like you'll ever imagine O.e)**


	2. Chapter 2: Chaos

Flo: Ah so we meet again?

IE Cast: Great… JUST GREAT…

Flo: XP I have nothing much to say so let's just continue on! X3

**!Seishun Academy!**

"Okay…" Mai started as she scanned around the red limo once again. The red cushioned seats were aligned against the walls of the limo, only giving way for the doors for anybody to come in and out. There was a thin glass that separated the driver and the students.

A girl with teal hair tied into two discs patted an empty seat next to her. "Hey need a seat?"

"Yeah sure." Sakura said and sat next to her. "I'm Serena Sakura. You can call me Sakura if you'd like." She smiled.

"You can call me Maquia." Maquia said. "Can I call you Saku-chan?"

"Sure!" Sakura replied. Both of them started having a small chat.

Hiroto saw Mai looking around, probably finding a seat, and smirked. He pulled her arm and made her sit on his lap. His arms snaked around her waist. "There's a seat right over here Mai-chan~"

Mai blushed and pinched Hiroto's hand. "Stop that! People are watching!" She pouted.

"As if, they don't even care." Hiroto whispered into Mai's ear.

And it was true; most of them didn't even notice that Mai was sitting on Hiroto's lap. Except one peculiar brown haired girl with sunglasses on her face.

She looked like she was sleeping, in her white T-Shirt, black blazer, brown pleated skirt, high heeled leather boots, sunglasses and a red handkerchief pinned to her right sleeve. It was hard to figure out where she was looking at with those sunglasses.

But it was clear that she was annoyed by Hiroto's actions. Mai sweat dropped.

"Oi Ki, why don't you kiss her while you're at it?" The brown haired girl barked.

_K-Ki? _Mai's grip on Hiroto's hand tightens.

Hiroto's vein popped. "Why don't _you_ kiss her?"

"I'm not a lesbian, bastard."

"And I'm not that stupid to do something like that to her in front of her possibly new classmates."

"Knock it out you two!" A girl similar looking to Hiroto shouted from her seat. Mai recognized her immediately. "M-Myka? !"

"Yo!" The red-haired twin of Hiroto grinned and made a peace sign at Mai. "Welcome to Fire Class's limo girl." Kiyama Myka said.

But Hiroto and the brown haired girl were still barking at each other. They wouldn't stop fighting.

Sakura sweat dropped at all the chaos happening.

"Ignore the two hot heads. They're like this every day." Maquia said and waved her hand in front of her face. Sakura looked at her and cocked her head. "Are you sure? It looks pretty serious."

"Of course Maquia's sure! Maquia doesn't lie you know!" The teal-haired girl said and pouted. Sakura giggled. "Do you always talk in third person?"

"Maquia's not sure… But Maquia has always been like this!" She said and grinned. "By the way, do you know which class are you going to be in? Fire, Water, Earth, Ice or Wind?" She asked Sakura.

Sakura blinked. "What?" She asked in confusion.

"Ah… Maquia sees that you don't know how Seishun Academy rolls yet." She sat up straight in her seat.

"You see, in Seishun Academy, as you have already known, there's the primary school, junior high, high school and university packed up in one large area. We also have the campus but that's situated in another part of Mahono Town." Maquia explained and looked at Sakura, who nodded briefly for her to continue.

"Since Seishun Academy is more on music, there are top five classes in the junior high section for the students who were chosen by the principal of Seishun Academy's junior high school. For primary, we only have three. In high school there's going to be six and in the university there's not going to be any top classes or anything. As you can see about six minutes ago, there were five limos right? The one you're riding in right now is for the Fire Class students. The limo with the white flag was the Ice Class. The green flagged limo was Earth Class. Blue for Water Class and grey for Wind Class."

_So he's in the Wind Class if I'm not mistaken… _Sakura thought herself. "Then what about students who aren't in any of these five classes?"

"Oh, they're just normal students. You see Seishun Academy junior high isn't really a school, _school_. They teach us how to have fun and enjoy our youth as much as we can. The real studying comes in high school. That is also one of the reasons why it's called, Seishun Academy. And the students in any of the top five classes also get different uniforms. The one you're wearing right now is for the normal students." Maquia said as she pointed at Sakura's cream coloured shirt, light brown pleated skirt and black school shoes with white socks. "The one I'm wearing here is for the Fire students."

Maquia pointed at herself who was wearing the exact same uniform as the girl with the brown hair who fought with Hiroto earlier, except that she was wearing school shoes like Sakura instead of brown leather boots.

"The boy's uniform is different too." She said as she pointed to a boy with a brown Mohawk. He was wearing long black pants, a white T-Shirt with a brown tie, dark brown school shoes, a black blazer and the same red handkerchief pinned onto his red sleeve. His arms were behind his head and he rested in his seat with his eyes closed.

"By the way, that's Fudou Akio, one of the baddest boys in the whole school." Maquia said and Sakura sweat dropped. "Then why is he here in Fire?"

"_Because his fans voted for him to be in here."_

"Wha-what?" Sakura's eyes bulged out of her sockets. "Ahaha! Never mind! Anyways, the normal boy's uniform is like your uniform but for boys… You get the idea." Maquia waved of her earlier statement/whisper and continued to explain to Sakura how Seishun Academy works. Until, the limo stopped that is.

"What's going on?"

"We've must've reached the limo stop."

"L-Limo stop?" Sakura sweat dropped even more.

"If buses have bus stops, then Seishun Academy has set up limo stops for their limos." Maquia explained and smiled.

Sakura and almost all the other students looked outside through the limo window. They saw three figures walking towards the limo. One of them was a girl that had dark brown wavy hair and forest green eyes. The other two were boys.

One had bright red hair and golden eyes with a flame-like hairstyle on top of his head.

The other boy, who was standing pretty close to the girl, had brown hair and brown eyes.

They were all wearing Seishun Academy's uniform.

"Talk about the devil… And now _he's _here… Wait, is that another newbie? The one walking next to Handa?"

Sakura turned around and saw that the girl with brown hair, who had been fighting with Hiroto earlier, was practically hovering above her. She gasped.

"Whoops, sorry about that." The brown haired girl smirked. "Name's Noble Yura by the way." She said as she went back to her seat, with a disgusted expression.

The trio went into the limo and Handa, along with the other new girl, sat together in two empty seats. The red-haired golden-eyed boy scanned the limo and sighed really loudly when the only empty seat left, as always, was next to the girl who claimed to be Noble Yura earlier.

"Dang it, can somebody move? I do not, repeat, _do not _want to sit next to that bitch over there." He said.

"Oh shut up badass. Like _I_ had ever wanted to sit next to _you_!" Yura shot back.

"Burn, Yura… JUST SHUT UP COULD YAH?" Fudou barked. He was so annoyed by the two.

"UUmm explain what's going on here?" Sakura asked Maquia, a little frighten by what's happening.

"Yura over there doesn't really get along with anybody who has red hair… And Burn, or his real name, Nagumo Haruya, has always hated her. Hiroto doesn't really hate her but he can't help it when she annoys him too much…" Maquia explained. "And it all started about two months ago." She sighed.

"Why? What really happened?"

"Nah, nothing big." Maquia took out a pack of chips. "Want some?" She offered.

Handa sat in his chair, along with his friend, Miihashi Kiyomi. "You okay?" He asked.

"I guess…" Kiyomi replied.

**!Yappa Seishun!**

Flo: Stopping here cause gotta run! BYE!


	3. Chapter 3: Sighting

Flo: … I have no idea why I'm writing this… And why's the plot so long…

IE Cast: It is? O.e

Flo: OF COURSE IT'S LONG. Heck, I could even make a full novel out of this… O.e

Yura: Start. The. Story. PLEASE…

Flo: Shut up Yuki + Flora = Yura BITCH!

Yura: (eye twitch) what type of formula is that? !

IE Casts: (laughing)

Flo: It's the formula for your name, bitch

Yura: (double eye twitch) You're the bitch

IE Casts: (laughs harder)

**SeiShun AcaDemy**

Handa half smiled at Kiyomi, who he knew way better than anyone else. He gripped her hand tighter, reassuring the other girl who had mental problems that everything will be alright. Kiyomi returned his smile with a sad one.

Somebody had decided it was best to move places and sit next to the hot head girl, Yura, then let a Limo War the hundredth erupt. Toramaru moved from his seat and sat next to the brown haired girl, who lifted her eyebrow in interest.

"Thank. God." Burn sighed in relief and sat at where Toramaru was sitting. He gave a thumb up and a grin. "Thanks twerp."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever… I did need a little help in my Science homework from our class's very own scientist." Toramaru dug into his bag for yesterday's homework. "Ne Yura-senpai, I still can't get this formula." He showed her his book. Yura's eye twitched and she pinched Toramaru's earlobe. "How many times have I told you, NOT TO CALL ME SENPAI EVEN IF YOU'RE TWELVE YEARS OLD GODDAMMIT! I know you skipped a year but PLEASE!" She rolled her eyes. Toramaru winced in pain. "OW OW OW! I'M SORRY! LET ME GO YURA-SAN!"

Sakura's ears caught Yura's rather-too-loud shout and turned to Maquia. "He skipped a year?"

"Oh yeah, Utsonomiya Toramaru, he's a twelve-year old who skipped into junior high. There's another girl who skipped into junior high too but Maquia can't really remember in which class she's in. By the way, how old are you?" Maquia asked back.

"Fourteen," The pink-haired girl tilted her head in confusion at the question.

"Oh, I'm thirteen. And so is Yura. Fudou, Burn and most of the other students in here is fourteen."

"I see… So you're in 1-Fire or something?"

"1-Fire?" Maquia's eyes widened in confusion. Later, she laughed out loud. "HAHAHA! Sorry, sorry I didn't mean to hurt you. It's just that, there's no such thing as 1, or 2, or even 3 in the top five classes. No matter your age, you're still gonna find some of your classmates being 15 of something."

"EEH? !" Sakura choked on her chip. "Really? So you guys, all of you, are in _one _class? !"

"Yup!" Maquia nodded excitedly.

Meanwhile, in the Wind limo, a certain purple haired rapper was staring out the window with troubled eyes. Minamisawa had thought… He was _sure _it was _her_… But could it really be?

"Ooooiii Minamisawa…!" A certain voice called out. A girl with blonde shoulder length hair and dark brown eyes waved her hands in front of Minamisawa's face. Seshida Yui was her name.

"What do you want?" Minamisawa asked, annoyed, and took off his headphones. "Mind changing the song on the player over there? IT'S BORING!" Yui whined.

Minamisawa sighed and rolled his eyes. He pressed the 'Next' button on the radio. He had just so happened to be sitting next to it so he had no choice but to follow Yui's orders.

The song Naturally by Selena Gomez filled the limo and Minamisawa still couldn't let his mind off of the girl with pink hair.

**SEISHUN ACADEMY**

Flo: Stopping BYE!


	4. Chapter 4: The Arrival

Flo: Doing this… In the same time doing my homework… O.e

IE Cast: BAD BAD GIRL!

Flo: =.=" SHUT UP

**SeiShun AcaDemy**

The Wind limo was a tad different from the Fire limo. Instead of red, it was all grey coloured. Even their uniforms are a little different. The handkerchief that was pinned to any of the student's arms in any of the top five classes showed their classes.

Red meant you were in the Fire class.

A grey handkerchief pinned on your right or left arm showed you are a resident of the Wind class.

The colour green was owned by Earth class.

Blue, as usual, always meant one thing. Water.

And the ice cold class, Ice, took white.

Yui slouched in her seat. At least hearing JB's girlfriend singing is way better than hearing Rebecca Black going 'Friday! Friday! Getting down on Friday!'

And hearing Friday sung by Rebecca Black was _a __hundred __times __better _than hearing _Midorikawa __Ryuuji _saying _her _name. Oh how Yui _hated _that green-haired teen!

In Fire, we see Yura ass-kicking the boys in there… Meanwhile, it was Cold War between the Ice class and Wind class… All thanks to, Seshida Yui and Midorikawa Ryuuji, the enemies _for __life_.

The blonde hated the green-head. The green-head hated the blonde. The perfect recipe for disaster alright! These two can never be in the same room together _and_stay quiet for more than one measly _mini-second_. Does a mini-second even exist…?

How had they become sworn enemies? Nobody knows except the two cat and dog themselves. Though what confused everyone in the top five classes (since everybody knew each other ever since primary) was that these two were good friends when they were younger… _Very _good friends…

Yui's dark brown orbs stared at the ceiling of the limo with her arms crossed in front of her chest. Her hair that was a little similar to another student's hair, Kino Aki who was also in Wind, was brushed and pooled all over her shoulder. She closed her eyes and decided to ignore the pain in her chest as she tried to forget the happy times she had with Mai's twin brother, Ryuuji.

It was a little different in Ice limo… And different as in, Hannah was trying to understand everything her two twin brothers had said to her earlier. The Fubuki twins had tried calming the blue haired girl, but Hannah's eyes were still twitching from shock.

_Seishun __Academy__… __Really __takes __music __seriously__… _She thought to herself.

"So… This singing thing you guys are talking about… Are you gonna, y'know, sing too?" Hannah asked her brothers.

Shirou smiled and nodded while Atsuya grinned mischievously.

"I… See…" Hannah sweat dropped. Her brothers were going to sing? Today? On a stage? With lots of other students from the top five classes? And the _whole _Seishun Academy as their audience?

_They're making a concert today… For the students who were chosen that is… A… Concert…_

"Is there going to be any learning today then?"

"…Nope…" Atsuya replied. The concert was going to take all of the time they had, so the teachers decided it would be easier if the students didn't learn at all. Besides, a lot of students were chosen this time and it looks like all of them were trying to make this the Best Monthly Annual Concert Ever.

Hannah was stuck between feeling happy or feeling shocked…

Hikaru and Aarushi listened to Ryuuji carefully as he somehow became the two girl's personal guide to Seishun Academy.

Most of the things he said were just the same thing Maquia had said to Sakura.

"So about the 'performance' thing you were talking about… Are you going to be in too?" Hikaru asked the green-haired male, who stuck his tongue out and winked. "Of course I am! I'm gonna sing a few songs with a few other guys today."

Aarushi and Hikaru nodded and kept their silence. The Ice limo was quite calm, with Beethoven playing in the background. The atmosphere was nice, unlike in the Fire limo. That limo is chaotic every day, resulting into a change of drivers every month due to headache and the kid's pranks.

A few minutes later, the Earth limo arrived at the school gates first. Most of the 'normal' students stopped whatever they were doing. And in the same moment the limo's door opened…

The girl's screams echoed through the school.

Noble Yuuric, elder brother of Yura who had cream coloured hair with a Skater boy haircut and the same snow-white eyes as his sister, stepped out of the black vehicle. With complete grace, he walked down the pavement that leads from the school gates, to the main building.

He was two years older than Yura, making himself 15 and also had fangirls like all the other boys in the top five classes. He even had haters like Yura…

And those haters were all boys who were

-fans of Yura

-jealous of him for being her brother

Following Yuuric, were the Ogre trio. Baddap, Mitsutore and Eskaba. The girls screamed again while the trio's haters scowled. Next were the Element duo, Hakuryuu and Shuu(A/N: Characters from IE GO! Movie)

And just like the Yuuric and the Ogre trio, they received screams from fangirls and scowls from haters.

Next came out Endou Mamoru, who was holding the hand of a girl with amber-coloured eyes and long knee-length chocolate brown hair that was tied up into two braids. Endou was grinning as he 'dragged' poor Shina Tanaka out of the limo. The fourteen-year old girl seemed frightened, especially at the sight of males.

The rest of the Earth students came out, one by one.

Kudou Fuyuka and Otonashi Haruna giggled happily as they both stepped out. Most of their fans blushed at their cuteness.

A tall girl with dark blue hair tied into a bun and lavender eyes walked out with a cool face. It was Tennouji Mari.

_(A/N: I'm going to use a lot of girls from the team, Triple C too… so yeah, Mari was a MF in Triple C, so she's not an OC)_

After the Earth limo, came in the Wind limo.

Minamisawa took the lead as he was the closest to the door and his fangirls squealed. The fifteen-year old flipped his hair, making half of his fans faint.

Next came out Yui, who yawned and walked casually behind Minamisawa. Kidou followed closely behind, a bored expression on his face. There was a guitar case hanging over his shoulder. Fidio walked behind Kidou. His face showed that he was just as bored as Kidou. A few piano pieces were tucked in between his hands.

A teal-haired teen, Kazemaru Ichirouta, followed close behind. He, like Kidou, had a guitar case hanging over his shoulder. Though inside that case wasn't a guitar, it was an electric guitar bass.

Matsukaze Tenma's twin sister, Matsukaze Yuka stepped out of the limo with a bright smile. She had hair like her brother's but greyish-blue eyes instead of steel blue. Even though they were twins, Tenma and Yuka weren't put into the same class together, unlike the Fubuki Twins and the Kiyama Twins.

Aoi, Aki, Touko and Michiko laughed out loud at Touko's joke. Yuka stopped for a while so that the other four could catch up to her. She smiled sweetly and then shook her head when the four girls couldn't stop laughing.

Hori Michiko was a girl with wavy brownish-pink hair which was tied into two pigtails. She even had dark gray eyes.

_(A/N: Another girl from Triple C)_

A black limo with a blue flag stopped in front of the school gates. It was none other than the Water class.

Most of the boys ran out, like little kids.

Tenma chased Shinsuke, who was holding something like a paper filled with words. It was probably the song that Tenma had to sing today. As usual, he wanted to do some last minute adjustments or practice.

"SHINSUKE! GIVE THAT BACK!" Tenma yelled. Shinsuke just laughed harder and continued to run with the papers.

Kirino and Shindou were talking with smiles on their faces. "You remembered your part of the song? We get to sing a lot for today's little concert… And singing a lot means a lot of songs…" Kirino sighed. Shindou smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry, everything is all okay!" He grinned.

Tsurugi walked towards the school's main building with his eyes closed and his hands in his pockets. There were black ear phones in his ears. He head banged to the rhythm of the music. His mouth was muttering a few words. Everybody guessed he was listening to the song he was going to sing today.

Kurama, Hayami, Sangoku, Hamano, Kurumada, Nishiki and Amagi, all of them were talking together. Some were talking while some just ignored the other.

Ichino and Aoyama hesitantly walked out. "I don't like it…" Ichino said to his best friend. "What can we do? It's our first time being one of the selected students to sing on _stage_." Aoyama replied. Nervousness was clearly seen on both of their faces.

Natsumi and Reika talked to each other as they walked, killing the boredom that hit them. They, unfortunately, were the only girls in the Water class. The two girls quickly walked over to where Aoi, Aki, Touko and Michiko were.

As the rest of the Water class students filed out of the limo, the next limo arrived.

The Ice limo.

The first to come out was Tanagiri Endou Kosonaki Mosani or Taijiri Kathe Elouiechi, a girl with long waist-length pink hair that curled at the ends and purple eyes that seemed to be cold and lifeless. Taijiri was Endou Mamoru's step-cousin, as she was adopted. The pink-haired girl walked a little bit faster so she could catch up with her childhood friends, Aki and Natsumi.

Next was Akimoto Akari, a twelve-year old girl with waist-length brown hair tied into a side ponytail. Her hair curled at the ends, like Taijiri's. Her eyes were brown, just like her hair and she breathed in the fresh morning air.

Fidio noticed her coming out of the limo and stopped for a while. When Akari's gaze landed on him, the fellow Italian migrant smiled. Akari's face turned bright red. She panicked a little and nodded her head slightly, before turning away. She noticed Aki talking with the other girls and joined the group.

Midorikawa came out with Hikaru and Aarushi. He decided it was best if he guided the two girls through their first day of school. The two girls just followed him without any ranting.

Aarushi looked around. She noticed a very familiar figure. Make that, _two_ familiar figures.

One was her cousin, Shindou. He seemed to not notice her existence.

The other one was her neighbour.

_And secret crush._

'_Kidou __Yuuto.__' _The girl thought to herself as she stared at him.

Her cheeks were slightly burning from embarrassment. Why? Because Kidou had caught her staring at him. The said goggle-wearing teen coughed slightly, and shifted his guitar case onto his left shoulder. He then looked away.

Aarushi then decided to look into another direction too. She had heard about Kidou going to a prestigious music school, but she didn't thought it'd be Seishun Academy! And as she saw the grey handkerchief that was pinned onto Kidou's left arm, she knew that Kidou was in the Wind class.

Somehow, deep down inside, she wished she would be able to be in that class too.

Hikaru looked up towards the sky. The butterflies in her stomach were back again. She smiled in excitement. "This is going to be the best day ever!" She shouted to herself. Midorikawa looked at her and shook his head.

The green-haired teen noticed a blonde-haired girl glaring at him. It was Yui.

In less than a second, the atmosphere had gone from warm, to cold.

All thanks to the aura the two enemies were releasing.

Hikaru and Aarushi, being new students, backed away slowly. Their eyes were wide from fear.

"Can't you two take a break?" A cold voice broke the sudden awkward silence. Everybody turned their heads around to the Ice limo's door. There, scowling was Yamino Kageto. His face expression was just the same, serious.

Shirou then walked out and placed his hand on Yamino's shoulder. "Just leave them be. Their war is never going to end." He simply said. "Shi-nii! How could you say such a thing? !" A feminine voice shouted from inside the limo. It was clear that was his younger sister, Hannah. He chuckled.

Hikaru was awe struck. She couldn't stop staring at Yamino. Sure, she never saw him before but there was something that attracted her to him.

It was as if he was a magnet and she was made of iron.

The black-haired girl gulped and scratched the back of his head. She immediately turned her body around so she won't stare at him again.

Yamino noticed this. He stared at Hikaru. More like, staring at her back. And, like Hikaru, there was something about this girl that made him want to know her more. Her black hair… her complexion… the way she was standing… Everything…

Atsuya noticed the always-serious boy and smirked. He snapped his fingers in front of Yamino's face. "Oi, oi what's with the staring, Yamino? Don't tell me you've found _love~_" He said in a mocking tone.

Yamino slapped Atsuya's hand away and marched off. He brushed past Hikaru, giving her face a glance and saving it into his memory, before continued his journey. Hikaru gulped again.

'_So __his __name__'__s __Yamino__…' _She thought to herself. _'__Wait, __why __do __I __want __to __know?__!__' _

Hannah walked out, standing next to her brothers. A pout was clearly seen on her face.

Midorikawa called out for Aarushi and Hikaru. "Come on, I'll get you two to the main office." He said simply.

"Wow, Peppermint sure is being _nice _today. Let's just hope we won't find anybody in the storage room~" Yui remarked. It was clear she was picking a fight with Midorikawa.

Midorikawa's vein popped. He restrained himself from thinking about an insult for Yui.

'_She's a waste of time. A waste of time.'_

"Well, come on!" Midorikawa said cheerfully with a smile and leaded the way. Hikaru and Aarushi sweat dropped at his personality change.

This time it was Yui's turn to vein pop. Her fists were clenched. A sudden wave of jealousy flooded her.

'_Why__… __Why __am __I __feeling __this?__!__' _The girl questioned herself.

A girl with black hair that reached the floor tied into a bun and red eyes walked out. It was Shizuka Amaterasu. She was sixteen years old. Behind her came out her boyfriend, who was an English migrant, Edgar Valtinas.

Edgar and Shizuka were holding hands as they both walked towards the main building.

Edgar's fangirls were heart-broken at the sight and the same goes for Shizuka's fanboys.

Next came out three boys, Kageyama Hikaru, Kariya Masaki and Yukimura Hyouga. All three of them walked together towards the group of boys, namely Tenma's group.

Rika and Clara walked out. The two girls immediately went to the group of girls for a small chat since they were so bored. Both girls were holding a few pieces of papers in their hands too. Clara had a flute with her.

The two friends, Afuro Terumi and Suzuno Fuusuke walked out. The both of them walked hurriedly towards the main building, as if they were running away from something dangerous.

And what was that dangerous thing?

The Fire class's limo.

The class that was the most disastrous and the most chaotic.

They should have really renamed the Fire class to War class.

Even though his cousin was in that class, but Afuro still had no desire to stay within 10 metres of Fire's limo. Why?

"BURN YOU FUCKING LITTLE BASTARD!"

That was why.

Burn had done it again. He had made Yura evolve into a volcano. The said brunette kicked the red-haired teen out of the limo, literally.

Burn went flying into the air and landed into a bush with a loud, "OW! !" His fangirls surrounded him, almost immediately. Each of Burn's fan glared daggers at Yura as she walked out of the limo and 'hmph'-ed.

Afuro face palmed and Suzuno who was beside him shook his head. "I don't get it… How can Burn think of so many ways to make Yura so pissed off?"

"You ask him." Afuro replied. The blond looked for Yuuric.

And as usual, the brother of Yura was standing just a few metres away from the fight. He did nothing but stare at Yura.

Afuro sighed again. He didn't know what was going on with the Noble family. And he somehow believed it was best if he didn't know.

Yura marched off into the main building, her anger building up with every step she took. She tried to calm herself down but it was no use. A few seconds later, she took in a deep breath and sighed. The volcano had calmed down.

"Burn-sama! Are you okay?" A fangirl asked him. Burn looked up from inside the bushes. Damn, why did Yura have such a strong leg?

"Y-yeah I guess." Burn stood up, rubbing his aching back. "Ow…" He whined quietly like a baby. He saw Fudou, Toramaru, Hiroto and Myka laughing at him.

"OH MY GOD! THAT WAS PRICELESS!"

"YOU DESERVED IT!"

"TULIP JUST GOT BURNED!"

"I WISH SHE KICKED YOU HARDER!"

Mai, on the other hand, was stuck in between, laughing with her boyfriend or shaking her head at how childish they were being.

Gouenji who had just come out of the limo was smirking too. Hasuike An, a girl with bright orange hair, was laughing at him too. She was holding her gut and looked like she was ready to roll on the ground.

Handa looked like he needed as doctor as his face was blue and his friend, Kiyomi, was holding back her laughter.

Maquia who came out with Sakura giggled at the sight. Sakura sweat dropped. "Is it always like this?"

"Every single day. But we never get bored of it!" Maquia said in between laughs.

Burn scowled. Everybody just loved to annoy him didn't they? He climbed out of the bush and started to walk away, when he noticed a blue-haired girl staring at him.

Hannah took a step back from shock because Burn seemed to be looking at her. But then Burn just ignored her and continued his journey. "Phew…"

Atsuya noticed this and made a face. "Don't tell me he has his eyes on my little sister?" He teased. Shirou smiled at Hannah, who somehow blushed. "Oh shut up!" She shouted before pinching Atsuya's arm.

"OW!" The light-pink haired boy yelled in pain. This time it was Shirou's turn to laugh. Maybe it was true, maybe this will be the best day ever!

**SeiShun AcaDemy**

Flo: 0_0 This is one long chapter…. And I wrote 9/10 of it in one night! oAo OMG

IE Cast: WHoah O.e

Flo: Anyways, read and review please! :3

**Please review? PLEASE?**


	5. Chapter 5: Kisetsu Hall

Flo: (yawns)

IE Cast: (sweat drop)

Flo: I… don't own Level-5… If I do, I'll own every single thing about Inazuma Eleven… I only own my OCs and this story plot… Soshite… The other OCs… have their own owners… (falls asleep from emotion overload and tiredness) Aargh… So… Hating… Emotions… Right now… Wish… I'm… An Incubator… or at least… A Zombie… Wish I was emotionless =.=

IE Cast: (sweat drops even more) What's her problem?

**-Seishun Academy-**

The Kisetsu Hall was immediately filled with students. Everybody was eager for this month's annual concert. Rumours said that this month's concert showed a whole lot of songs and students singing. And everybody was excited since it was the headmaster's birthday as well.

The hall was more like an opera house. Numerous seat boxes were seen on the walls of the hall. The 'normal' students filled the hall and the cushioned seats on the ground while the students who were going to perform went backstage. The rest of the top five class students who weren't performing went to sit in any of the seat boxes, as those places were reserved for them and them only.

Since Midorikawa was performing, he had left Aarushi and Hikaru in the hands of Touko and Michiko. They had gleefully accepted Midorikawa's request to help tour the two new girls. He had already taken the two to the main office, where they met up with Hiroto, Mai, Myka, the Fubuki family, Sakura, Maquia, Handa, Kiyomi and suspiciously, Minamisawa, Kidou and Yamino as well.

That aside, Hikaru and Aarushi were right now in one of the seat boxes with the rest of the girls. Yura, Yuka, Aki, Natsumi, Haruna, Fuyuka, Aoi, Shina, Akari, And Yui had all went backstage, as they all had to perform, with an exception of Aki, Natsumi and Haruna, as they were the managers of the concert today.

Handa had met up with Max, who also knew about Kiyomi and her past. The cat-like teen had to perform one song today and so he wasn't able to sit with Handa and Kiyomi in one of the boxes. But Kiyomi didn't really mind… As long as she had Handa with her, everything will be okay.

But luck wasn't on her side as Fudou came in the box, saying that the song that they were supposed to sing but got cancelled because Megane had 'lost' the CD to the song was resurrected as Megane had bought a new one. They were gonna sing it today. Handa looked at Kiyomi solemnly, telling her that once he was finished with his song, he'll come back here and watch the rest of the performance with her. Kiyomi nodded slowy.

The box that she was in was empty as it was a box for the Fire Class students, and almost everybody in Fire had to perform tonight while Maquia and An had went to another box, where Hikaru and Aarushi were. Kiyomi sighed loudly as she slouched in her chair, dreading for the concert to finish soon.

Yuka was backstage along with the earlier said girls. Yura was next to her, banging her head to a song. She was wearing headphones and was holding her black iPod. Yura's brown rope bracelet shook as the said girl made imaginary drums out of the boxes nearby, and accidentally drumming Burn's head along the way.

"OW! TCH! YOU AGAIN? !" The red-haired teen shouted in anger at Yura, who seemed to not notice that she had made a bruise on the other teen's head. The brown-haired girl continued her drumming ways, making it clear that she had put her iPod on max.

Yuka sweat dropped, along with some others but most just laughed at the cold war happening between Yura and Burn. Yuka's eyes scanned the place, in search for her twin.

Though, what she found wasn't a reflection of herself aka her twin brother.

But a girly-looking guy with pink hair and bright blue eyes.

Yuka's face immediately went red. Kirino was slowly walking in her direction.

To which reminded her…

They were going to sing a duet together!

_God, why did this happen? Or maybe this is Cupid's doing?_

Yuka gulped as she saw Kirino waving at her. She struggled to give him a wave back and a smile. "H-Hey Kirino-senpai."

Kirino smiled at her. "You memorized the song yet?" He asked. Yuka slowly nodded. "Y-Yes." The two of them were going to sing the song by the Kagamine Twins, Migikata no Chou.

Akari was in one of the dress-rooms. She was getting ready for her song. Aki has asked her to sing only one song, Party in The USA by Miley Cyrus. She was up next after Aoi finished with her song, Yappa Seishun. A knock was heard on the door and Akari tilted her head. "Come in."

She thought it would be Aki, but no.

It was Fideo, here to wish her good luck.

The Italian boy smiled at the sight of Akari. "I heard this is your first time performing in front of a big crowd."

Akari gulped. He was right. This was her first time on stage, and what's more, it was a full house! She needed support…

The girl slowly nodded as a response to Fideo's question. The other teen smiled wider. "Good luck!" He said, before walking closer to her and rubbed her head.

Akari almost fainted from happiness but was disappointed when Fideo walked out, probably to tune his guitar since he was going to use it to perform later.

Shina was with Aphrodi. The two of them were assigned to play a duet together. Shina was on the piano while Aphrodi tuned his violin. They were going to play a piece from Ludwig van Beethoven.

Endou joined them, even though he didn't have to perform anything today. It was just that he knew so well that Shina couldn't handle boys as she had a little phobia towards them.

With Endou by her side, Shina was slightly relieved. And she wasn't that nervous around Aphrodi anymore after knowing about him a little bit more. But that wasn't enough to cure her phobia towards boys.

Yuuric was in one of the boxes with his close buddies. He didn't have to perform today, only his sister and cousin.

And he was waiting for his love to appear on stage…

And who is his 'love' you may ask? Well, it's none other than one of Seishun Academy's best students, Kudou Fuyuka!

He admitted it, he was in love with her and his buddies always teased him about it. But what did he care? All he wanted right now was to see her on stage and sing.

"Hey, hey look~ Yuuric's at it again~" The blond heard one of his friends say and vein popped. They never got tired of any of this, do they?

"Oh, would you guys shut it? It's not like I'm in love with my own sister or anything!" He said sarcastically and sighed.

Though, a nostalgic feeling nestled in his heart.

Even if he said he loved Fuyuka…

But she wasn't his first love. No.

His first love…

Was his very own sister, Noble Yura.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

A few minutes later, the stage darkened as all lights were turned off.

Aoi slowly walked up stage in what appears to be a pink jumpsuit.

The music started and she started singing, the crowd cheering for her as she was one of the most loved singers in the school.

_Bokura wa umi de sakabanai__  
><em>_Yuuhi ni mukai hashiri wa shinai__  
><em>_Namida to ase no sono ato wa__  
><em>_DEODORANTO de nioi keshiteru_

Aoi danced to the music, just as practiced. She was smiling all the time she sang the song. The crowd loved her.

_Dakedo tsurai koto ya__  
><em>_Nayami datte aru sa__  
><em>_Dare datte itsudatte__  
><em>_Doushite nanimo kotae ga nai no__  
><em>_Sore wa kitto__  
><em>_Kimi mo boku mo seishun dakara_

The stage was a big one and it made a 'Y' like shape, and because of that, Aoi could move anywhere she wanted. The girl slowly walked closer to the crowd, gliding through one of the stage's arms.

The lights, coloured or not, flashed on and off, giving everybody there the impression as if they were in a real star's concert.

And in one of the biggest boxes, was the headmaster of Seishun Academy, enjoying the song as well as the student's enthusiasm.

_Bokura wa umi de sakabanai__  
><em>_Yuuhi ni mukai hashiri wa shinai__  
><em>_Soredemo bokura koko ni ite__  
><em>_Tsuzuite iku yo kyou ga seishun__  
><em>_Soredemo bokura koko ni ite__  
><em>_Tsuzuite iku yo kyou ga seishun__  
><em>_Ashita mo seishun yappa seishun_

Aoi ended her song with a curtsy and a wave, before the stage darkened out. She then walked backstage, feeling satisfied with herself. She saw Akari, who was fiddling with her fingers, clearly nervous. Aoi smiled at the younger student who skipped a year. "It's all right Akari-chan! I know you can do it!" Aoi smiled and gave Akari a reassuring hug.

Akari gulped and muttered a thanks before walking onto the dark stage in lavender coloured T-shirt with colourful heart-shape peace signs and short denims with grey Converse.

Fideo, who was watching from afar, couldn't help but blush at Akari's cuteness. Was it possible that he liked her? Well, he couldn't deny that in a crowd, Akari would always be the one who caught his attention.

Well, whatever this weird feeling was, he definitely liked it.

Before the lights turned on stage, Akari had to start singing first.

And so she did once the music came on.

_(A/N: Please read the lyrics for this song :P But if you don't want to, it's okay XD)_

_I hopped off the plane at L.A.X.  
>With a dream and my cardigan<em>

The lights on stage turned on, revealing Akari in her ready stance to dance to the beat of the song and as practiced almost daily. The crowd went wild, just like with Aoi earlier, as Akari continued to sing and danced around the stage.

_Welcome to the land of fame excess,  
>Am I gonna fit in?<em>

Akari shrugged her shoulders and made an 'I-Don't-Know-Face', as if acting the song. Fideo, who wanted a better view of the girl, had run from back stage to sit near the crowd and stage. Lucky for him, there was an empty seat nearby the stage.

_Jumped in the cab,  
>Here I am for the first time<br>Look to my right and I see the Hollywood sign_

Akari had walked to the left side of the stage, and on her right, exactly like the lyrics she had sang, a board with flashing light bulbs spelling out 'Hollywood' had rolled down from the ceiling of the stage.

_This is all so crazy  
>Everybody seems so famous<em>

Akari stepped to the centre of the stage and made a cuckoo face. Out of a sudden, a group of students, in flashy clothes as if they were Hollywood rich people walked in from both sides of the stage, pretending to have a blast in a mall or something. They pretended to talk with each other as Akari continued to sing.

_My tummy's turnin' and I'm feelin' kinda home sick  
>Too much pressure and I'm nervous,<br>That's when the taxi man turned on the radio  
>And a Jay-Z song was on<br>And the Jay-Z song was on  
>And the Jay-Z song was on<em>

As Akari danced the dance that Fuyuka had choreographed, the students earlier danced with her as well, making it clear that they were back-up dancers. The spotlight shone on Akari as she sang the chorus and danced as practiced.

_So I put my hands up  
>They're playing my song,<br>And the butterflies fly away  
>I'm noddin' my head like yeah<br>I'm movin' my hips like yeah  
>I got my hands up,<br>They're playin' my song  
>I know I'm gonna be OK<em>

Just like that song, everybody on stage had their hands up and were moving their hips and nodding their heads.

"_Yeah, it's a party in the USA. Yeah, it's a party in the USA."_

The back-up dancers slowly crowded and continued to dance next to Akari as she posed and danced.

Fideo was awestruck. The way Akari danced on the stage. How her voice fitted with the music. He felt his heart beat increase and his face heating up. Oh how he longed to be on that stage, singing with her.

Before, he only had a small crush on the girl…

But now, it looks like he was love struck.

**#Seishun Academy#**

Flo: ….. (anime fall)

IE charas: WTF DID SHE ANIME FELL?

Flo: I lost my balance :P


	6. Chapter 6: It's Love, Bitches

Flo: What story is this chapter supposed to be for again…?

IE Cast and IE GO Cast: SEISHUN ACADEMY, IDIOT!

Flo: =o= (gets her other computer) Don't make me write 'Ignorance'

IE Cast and IE GO Cast: O_O NUUUU FLORIC1434 DOES'T OWN LEVEL-5, SHE ONLY OWNS THIS PLOT, HER OCs, THE SCHOOL, THE TOWN, THE COMPETITION AND AND THEY'RE ALL COPY-RIGHTED TO HER! Other OCs have their rightful owners, and the songs have their rightful owners as well!

Flo: Even if you guys did that, I'm still gonna write 'Ignorance' =o=

IE Cast and IE GO Cast: OAO AW, MAN!

***Seishun Academy***

Akari finished her song and the crowd cheered for her. Some boys whistled, receiving distant glares from Fideo Aldena.

_She. Is. Mine. BARK._

Whoever who was nearby Fideo would notice his deadly, Grim Reaper-like aura, and coward themselves in their seats with eyes widened and faces paler than paper.

If it was possible, Fideo wished he would turn into a dog right now, or even better a werewolf, and bite the mouths of those flirty kids right off of their heads.

Akari who was still in stage, breathed her hard from her heavy dancing. She smiled to herself. She did it, and she was beyond happy! The girl bowed slightly and walked backstage. Fideo noticed this and immediately stood up from his seat to find Akari.

The students nearby stared at his disappearing figure. Some saw him looking like a small happy little puppy receiving a treat from its master, while a few others saw the Grim Reaper with his scythe behind him, as if Fideo was his owner, ready to receive any orders to kill anybody from Fideo.

Meanwhile, dear Noble Yura was having a diva tantrum backstage. She glared at Megane. "SERIOUSLY?"

Megane gulped from fear. Aki and Natsumi sweat dropped. "C-Calm down Yura-san." Haruna tried to calm Yura down.

"CALM DOWN? THE ONLY THING THAT COULD CALM ME DOWN RIGHT NOW IS FOR YOU GUYS TO DESTROY THIS DRESS!" Yura shouted and pointed to a yellow princess-like dress. She hated dresses, and nothing, nothing in this world would make her wear one. NOTHING.

"But it's for the song!" Megane shouted back, gritting his teeth.

Yura stared at him and blinked. She then sighed. "You mean the Daughter of Evil?"

"YES!" Megane, Aki, Natsumi and Haruna shouted together. Yura smirked and then turned around, flipping her long hair in the process. "Then I don't want to sing it anymore." She walked away, ignoring the jaw drops of the four.

"THAT… THAT BITCH!" Megane shouted and almost ran after Yura to rip her head off. "WHAT ARE WE SUPPOSED TO DO NOW!" The boy shouted out of anger. Natsumi had the same reaction, and her clip board broke into two from the pressure she put on it.

_Yura is the biggest idiot and bitch of the school. Yura is the biggest idiot and bitch of the school._

"Remind me not to make her sing any other songs next month." She muttered. Aki and Haruna were holding Megane back. They didn't want any fatalities on the headmaster's birthday! Especially the fatality of a pop star! Megane would be hunted down by Yura's fans for the rest of his life for sure.

The Fubuki Twins, who had been eavesdropping, looked at each other. The twins blinked and then grinned. "Hey, the four of you." The two said.

Megane, Aki, Natsumi and Haruna turned their heads again. They stared at the Fubuki Twins. "What?"

Atsuya smirked while Shirou smiled. "We have a replacement for Yura, if you guys don't mind."

The four blinked and Aki and Haruna dropped Megane. Megane immediately stood up and fixed his glasses. Natsumi tried fixing her clip board.

"YOU DO? !" They shouted.

The twins nodded evilly.

"We'll be right back." The two said and disappeared.

Aki and Haruna looked at each other and squealed from happiness. Megane and Natsumi sighed from relief.

Once the twins were in the hallways that lead to the doors of the boxes, Shirou looked around. "In which box do you think she is?"

"I thought we left her with the other new students."

"Oh right, of course."

However, in the box where Hannah and the rest of the girls were, she was being pressured when one of the girls had decided to talk about a topic that she is quite sensitive about.

"Ne ne Maquia-chan, who do you like?" Reika looked at Maquia with a sly smile. The other girl blushed. "N-N-Nobody in particular!" She hesitated.

Reika narrowed her eyes. "Don't be ridiculous, I always catch you staring at somebody when we're eating in the cafeteria, but there were so many people, I didn't know who you were staring at."

Maquia gulped. She was caught red-handed.

"… Fine… I'll give you guys a hint." She winked as she turned around to face the other girls. Hannah sweat dropped.

"He has bright red hair." Maquia simply said and the other girls who crowded her blinked.

"EEEH!" They screamed. There were just too many red-haired guys in their school. How the Hell were they going to find out who Maquia liked?

Reika sighed before a devilish smirk appeared on her face. She turned around to Hannah and the other new students. "Okay, newbies, there has to be someone in this school that caught each of your eyes."

Almost all of the girls gulped. Yes, they admitted, _some _of the boys _did _catch their attention. They were just weren't ready to say who.

Reika pointed her finger to Sakura, who flinched. "Come on, say it. I'm fucking bored here." She said with a sly smile.

Sakura fiddled with her fingers. "Uumm etto… I can't really say for sure but… he's… he's in the Wind class…" Her face blushed.

"Ah~ A guy from Wind huh? Nice one, newbie!" Reika said as she clapped her hands together, her eyes scanning the box. Her black eyes stopped at a certain black-haired girl.

"YOU!"

Mai flinched from shock. She looked left and right, before pointing her thumb towards herself. The girl had been so absorbed in the current show, that she hadn't notice Reika at all.

"Yes, YOU! You're Midorikawa's twin, right?"

"More like sister, since I'm a year younger…" Mai replied to Reika's question, before turning her head back to the singing group of boys on stage. They were good, Mai had to admit.

"Well, whatever, so who do _you _like?" Reika asked. But as soon as she asked that question, Tennouji Mari smacked Reika on the arm. "Are you an idiot? Hiroto's her lover you airhead!" She shouted, making Mai blush at that statement.

"Wait, HOW DID YOU KNOW?" Mai stood up from her seat, her jaw dropped and her finger pointing towards Mari, who just shrugged. "Well, it was obvious. He had his arm around your waist and you were blushing like Hell." Mari said simply. Mai's blush went redder as she slouched back into her seat.

Reika rubbed her sore arm with one eye closed. "That hurt y'know!" She said before turning back to continue her assault to the other new students. She turned to Aarushi, who was staring at the boys on stage while banging her head to the beat of the song.

"What about you?"

"Huh? Who? What? Where?" Aarushi had almost the same expression as Mai did, with an exception of flinching and her thumb pointing towards herself. Aarushi stared at Reika with a 'What do you want?' face.

"Who caught your attention earlier?" Reika attacked the other girl with the question. Aarushi shrugged. She didn't get what Reika meant and muttered a 'Nobody.'

Reika's eyebrows lifted up. Her face said that she didn't believe that, but her instincts saved Aarushi from another attack. The girl turned around to another black-haired girl.

Hikaru gulped. This wasn't good…

"Now, how about you?"

"No-Nobody…" Hikaru replied, looking away.

"Heh, you're no fun at all." Reika said, before turning around to another girl. Hikaru sighed of relief, though; the mysterious albino boy she had saw earlier was still lingering in her mind. She wondered just what was his name and from which class he was in.

Hannah gulped. Reika was staring at her with sharp eyes.

"Now, don't give me a 'nobody' as an answer." She said in a menacing tone.

Suddenly, the box's door opened, revealing the Fubuki Twins.

Hannah was _very_glad to see her two brothers. Immediately she jumped off of her seat and ran towards the two.

"Che." Reika snapped her fingers together. The girl slouched back into her seat and watched the crazy fangirls down below.

Shirou smiled at Hannah. "Come on, we need your help."

Hannah blinked. "My help? For what?"

Atsuya grinned mysteriously. "You'll see."

**x—x**

Myka tripped over some wires, again. She winced and cursed under her breath. Why did the wires here hate her so much? Every month during the concert, she'll trip on them like five times or something. And she was starting to get sick of it.

Sighing, the twin sister of Hiroto stood up and dusted off the dust on her jeans.

Yeah, she was now wearing normal clothes for her show later.

The fourteen-year old girl started to walk forwards, until she fell flat on the floor again.

Only this time, it was because she had crashed into a bishounen named, Afuro Terumi, the desperate cousin of the Noble siblings.

Yeah, he was desperate because he was running. He was running because he was desperate.

That was why he didn't notice Hiroto's twin standing right in his path.

So technically, it was his fault they fell.

"OW!" The both of them shouted, rubbing their heads. Afuro looked up and smiled in happiness when he saw Myka. "MYKA! OH I'M SO GLAD I BUMPED INTO YOU!" He said as he helped the red-haired girl up.

"GLAD YOU BUMPED INTO ME? !" Myka shouted in shock, her hand still on her head. Her other hand was in Afuro's grasp and she blushed a little when she noticed that.

"YOU CAN PLAY ANY MUSICAL INSTRUMENT, RIGHT? !" Afuro said it so fast, Myka almost couldn't catch it. She blinked before slowly nodding, still confused as to what his intentions are.

Afuro smiled happily, before dragging Myka off to somewhere. "PERFECT! YOU'RE JUST WHO WE NEED!"

"HUH? ME? WHO'RE 'WE'? AND WHY?" Myka asked but Afuro just ignore her as he continued dragging the girl along with him to God knows where.

**x—x**

Fideo. Was. Now. Officially. A. Stalker.

The Italian brunette ducked in between boxes and crates of costumes, in search of Akari, his new found love.

Truth was, he was avoiding Megane. Why? Because after this, it was his turn to perform but before that he _really_wanted to meet Akari.

Luckily for him, he spotted the younger girl near a wall.

The other students had gathered around Akari, congratulating her for her first performance. The said girl smiled shyly and thanks everybody there.

Fideo tried getting closer, still hiding behind the boxes.

Closer…

Closer…

And closer…

_SMACK!_

Somebody had hit his head using a thick dictionary, hard. Fideo fell flat on the floor; face first, as he was crawling on all limbs behind the crates of costumes.

He didn't need to be Einstein to figure out it was Megane who had caught him red-handed in stalking.

"Fi. Deo. Kun." Megane's threatening voice filled his ears. The Italian gulped.

"Ye-Yeah…?"

"WHAT. THE. HELL. DO. YOU. THINK. YOU'RE. DOING. GET YOUR ASS OUT OF THERE, IT'S YOUR TURN TO PERFORM YOU GOD FORSAKEN ITALIAN BISHOUNEN."

"OI, I'M NOT A BISHIE! APHRODI IS! AND KAZEMARU TOO!"

"I DON'T CARE, BISHIE!" Megane magically dragged Fideo by the collar to the stage. There was a seat in the middle of the stage and with that; Megane threw the other brunette into the air, somehow managing to land Fideo _right __on __the __chair._

"_Stupid __Megane__…" _Fideo muttered under his breath. He might as well sing before Megane goes on a rampage.

**SEISHUN ACADEMY**

Flo: HOOOOOO~ What song shall Fideo siinnggg? HOOO HOO HOOO HOOO!


	7. Chapter 7: More Worries

Flo: … -sits and drinks coffee like a boss-

Ichinose: The heck? I thought you're allergic to caffeine.

Flo: Don't care. –looks away from him with a serious face-

IE Cast: -sweat drop- Ano…

Flo: stfu.

IE Cast: o_o hai.

**Disclaimer: Geez, bad mood much?**

Flo: HORA!

**Disclaimer: -sigh- Floric1434 do not own Inazuma Eleven. The songs also do not belong to her. This is not a songfic, and from reading the Wikipedia Floric1434 discovered that it is not against the rules to use musical lyrics in stories as long as the lyrics are changed. **

Flo: -ignores everybody with vein pops on her head-

IE Cast: WHAT DID WE DO? QAQ

**x—x**

_I had a dream last night_

_I didn't know which floor to get off on_

_The doors they opened on the third and fourth and fifth and you were gone_

_All gone_

Fideo's voice boomed through the speakers of the hall. Strumming his guitar had added a funky aura to the whole scene.

And the fangirls screeched.

Fideo smiled to himself proudly. Reika watched the fangirls down below with annoyance.

"Why can't he just wink at them so they'd faint and bring peace to us?" she stated sarcastically.

"Even if he did that, those girls would surely 'revive' once another boy comes on stage," Michiko stated next and Mari nodded. Reika rolled her eyes.

"Gee, I dunno which is worse, the fangirls… or the fanboys…" she said next and another series of eye rolling arrived when one of the fangirls screamed, 'FIDEO, I LOVE YOU' out loud.

Maquia giggled. It was hilarious to watch the fangirls. Pretty much like an extra show for the students who sat in the boxes.

_I didn't understand_

_I didn't want to know_

_At least I took the chance_

_I had to let it go_

The crowd grew wilder and wilder. And Fideo wasn't even half-way finished with his song yet!

_Escalator goes up_

_Escalator come down_

_And it just goes with the flow till your feet are back on the ground!_

Okay, that had been too much for some of the fangirls – for one over four of them had already fainted.

Mai sweat dropped and muttered quietly, "Oh. My. God."

Mari noticed this and smirked. "Welcome to Seishun Academy, where everybody goes crazy,"

All the newbies stared at her with eyebrows raised up and 'WTF' faces.

"Hey, nice one Mari-chan! Maybe we can use that as our new school motto!" Reika said and laughed.

"Yeah, and it rhymed too!" Maquia added next and laughed as well.

"PFT! I was thinking maybe 'where everything is crazy' sounded better, but I guess I was wrong!"

All three girls laughed out loud.

Aarushi leaned back on her chair with a small smirk seen on her face. She had to admit – that was pretty funny.

Hikaru had been dying of boredom; she had no choice but to chew on her chocolate bar that she had saved for later.

Sakura preferred to stare at the chaos down below rather than the singing dude on stage.

**x—x**

Kiyomi was staring at the chaos happening below her too. A lot of questions lingered in her mind, like, when's Handa going to come back or what's so special about this dude who-

_Wait a second._

_Just wait a fucking damned second._

_Just… JUST WHO IS THIS GUY?_

Kiyomi's eyes widened and she stood up straight, trying to get a better view of Fideo who was still singing.

_H-HE! HE LOOKS LIKE HANDA!_

And the girl almost toppled into the zoo of fangirls down below if she hadn't grabbed onto the chair behind her.

She had tried to get a 'closer' and 'closer' look, of course she would topple over!

Kiyomi sighed and facepalmed herself.

_Just let it go…_

And with that, she took out her favourite novel and started to read it from the first page – hoping that it would keep her mind preoccupied.

**x—x**

Myka's eyes twitched. Afuro was just playing with her right? RIGHT?

Though his puppy dog eyes weren't lying.

Yes people, Afuro Terumi had stooped so low to beg and make his best puppy dog eyes to Kiyama Myka.

"A-Aphrodi... S-Stop that…" Myka said, scarred as Hell. She backed away but Aphrodi – who was on his knees and had his hands in a begging-like manner – moved closer to her and this time, he pursed his lips.

"Aw, come on~ Please~ Our drummer suddenly got 'sick' today and we need a replacement, fast!" Afuro said, his eyes shining brightly, his mouth could put a tapir's mouth to shame, and his begging… don't even mention the whiney voice!

Yup, he tried to get his way by acting cute.

Yui – who was the lead singer and played the bass – shook her head from embarrassment. Their original drummer – Amemiya Taiyou – had suddenly decided _not _to play for today's concert, saying that something had come up and he couldn't be on stage.

Yui could've replaced him but unfortunately, she was the main vocal. The other two singers – Hasuike An and Shizuka Amaterasu – didn't know how to play the drums!

Their last hope right now was Kiyama Myka – who Afuro had 'bumped' into earlier.

Shizuka sweat dropped at Afuro's desperation. The blond bishounen – who was on keyboard – didn't give in. He made even more cute faces and sometimes hilarious ones.

An just stared at him with wide eyes and a hanging jaw. She just couldn't understand this guy sometimes. First he was all 'I AM YOUR BOSS' and now he's like 'PLEASE GIVE ME A COOKIE'.

Myka cursed under her breath. "Sheesh, fine! I'll do it! Just… stop it with the eyes!" She said and looked away. She didn't want anybody to see her red face.

"YIPPEE~!" the bishounen jumped up and celebrated.

Yui and the other girls shook their heads.

Myka looked at Shizuka with raised eyebrows. "Wait, I thought you were an upperclassman, why are you here?"

Shizuka looked back at her but then turned to Yui. "She doesn't know?"

"Apparently not," Yui giggled.

"What?" Myka asked back. Shizuka smiled and shook her head.

"Some upperclassmen are joining us juniors for today's concert, to appreciate the headmaster – since it's his birthday and all today," An answered for Myka's question. Hiroto's twin responded with an 'Oooh~' and nodded her head.

"By the way, can I ask again…"

"Yes?" Yui looked up from tuning her bass.

"What song are we playing?"

Yui smirked. "We're playing the song 'Kiss!Kiss!Kiss!' from Buono,"

**x—x**

"WHAT! NO!" Hannah screeched when she found out why her two brothers 'saved' her from the box.

It was because they wanted her to sing the song 'Daughter of Evil'.

"But Hannah-chan~ We always hear you sing the song all by yourself in your room~" Shirou said with a pout.

"Yeah!" Atsuya agreed with a grin.

Hannah looked down at her shoes; a purplish-aura covered her. The Fubuki twins gulped – this didn't look good.

"Fine… I'll do it," Hannah gave up. It was worth the try. Maybe she could become famous in the whole school just by singing this one song – wait, what?

"GREAT!"

"PERFECT!"

Hannah sweat dropped as her brothers high-fived each other – before they dragged her off to meet Haruna, Aki, Natsumi and Megane.

"Here's your girl~" Shirou said in a sing-song voice.

"She'll replace Yura for you!" Atsuya added.

"AWESOME!" The four other teens yelled and Hannah sweat dropped again.

"Say, I have one question… If I'm singing 'Daughter of Evil' is anybody going to sing 'Servant of Evil'?" the sky-blue haired girl asked with raised eyebrows.

"Yeah, somebody will. And that somebody is me," a husky voice said from behind.

Hannah turned around – and met face to face with the guy with red hair from earlier.

Nagumo Haruya.

"BURN!"

**x—end—x**

Flo: Laziness, HELL YEAH LOL SCHOOL TOMORROW /shot

Taiyou: … Why did you suddenly include me in this fic?

Flo: Cause I love you OwO

Taiyou: o.o Re-reviews please everyone…. ^^;


	8. Chapter 8: Realizing It

**Hola me amigo! **

IE Cast: SdFGHjmJM!

**What's wrong with you guys?**

IE Cast: LET US GO YOU MAD WOMAN!

**Lol no. Now let's just move on. No point in RP-ing with these guys.**

IE Cast: OI!

* * *

><p>"Okay, so all you need to sing is this part and this part," Aki explained to Hannah as she pointed her index finger on a piece of paper.<p>

"But wait, what about the part where Rin sings about falling in love with a guy from the land of the blue?"

"Oh, we decided to skip that part, is that okay?"

"But I'm more used to singing the whole song,"

"Hhm, I'll ask the others what they think," Aki walked away to look for the other three, leaving Hannah alone with the printed lyrics of the song 'Aku no Musume'.

Hannah stared at the sheet. She already memorized the whole song months ago. The reason why butterflies were flying around in her stomach? It was because she was going to sing in front of the whole school! Damn, she just got here and she's already performing. Even just thinking about it made her have Goosebumps.

"So you want to sing the whole song eh?" Nagumo appeared from out of nowhere. Hannah flinched and turned around. Nagumo was sitting on one of the costume crates and playing with a boa. She narrowed her eyes and sent a death glare towards the highly egoistic red-head.

_Flashback_

"_Eh… What's going on here?" Nagumo flicked a strand of hair away from his face. _

"_Yura didn't want to sing the song at the last minute," Megane explained._

"_Yeah, I can see that Captain Obvious. What I meant was, why is a newbie replacing her?" Nagumo scanned the sky blue-haired girl from head to toe. Hannah gulped. She started to get uncomfortable. _Really_ uncomfortable. _

"_She better not mess things up," Nagumo said after a period of awkward silence. He brushed past the girl and slowly whispered into her ear, "or else,"_

_Hannah swore right then and there, she hated the red-haired male._

_Flashback End_

"Tch, what is it to you?" Hannah replied. She crossed her arms in front of her chest and looked away in an egoic away – just to piss him off. From the corner of her eye, she could see Nagumo's vein pop slowly increasing in size. "Gee, I was only asking,"

Guilt came over Hannah but she quickly reminded herself that the guy in front of her had an ego bigger than Mount Olympus on Mars. The girl huffed and her eyes made their way back to the paper on hand.

The girl tried to laugh like Rin in the start of the song. "Ohohoho~!"

"Pft! You call that an evil laugh?" Nagumo covered his mouth in an effort to cover his laughing.

"Grr, then why don't you do it?"

Nagumo chuckled. "Do it again, but with a higher pitch,"

Hannah hesitated but she did it anyway. "Ohohoho!~"

"Not enough. Try imagining this, you're laughing but in the same time you're doing opera."

"W-WHAT?"

"Oh, and don't forget to really get into character. You're the daughter of evil, aren't cha?"

Hannah stared at Nagumo's face – shocked. "What the hell are you making me do!"

The red-haired teen grinned and jumped down the crate. He slowly dropped to one knee. "The servant of evil is always helping the princess, am I right?"

A bright red blush appeared on Hannah's face."S-Stupid! Get back up and stop fooling around!"

The other teen laughed and stood up. But he wasn't finish yet. He bowed a little and said, "As you wish, fair lady!"

"Urgh!"

Maybe she was wrong about Nagumo being an egoistic brat…

* * *

><p>"Okay guys, one more time!"<p>

All the way in some secluded room, the band was still practicing their gig. Myka was lucky she already knew the song from practicing it ages ago. After a few mess ups, the band members were finally in tune with each other.

And just in time too. Megane opened the door to the room and called them, saying it was their turn.

Yui turned around, grinned, and gave all of her friends a thumb up. "Let's knock their socks off!"

Aphrodi gave her an okay with his hand; An replied with another thumb up, Shizuka simply nodded and smiled while Myka tapped her drumsticks together with a huge grin on her face.

Kiyomi noticed the curtains on the stage drawing back, revealing an empty stage with only three microphone stands. The brown haired girl's eyebrows arched up. Where were the performers?

Everybody else in the hall wondered the same thing – since nobody said anything about the next performance. The last group of singers had left the stage without saying anything more; the announcer said nothing.

Just then, music boomed through the speakers. It was upbeat and cheery, almost making everybody smiled at recognition.

The stage floors split into two, and from downstage, a band consisting of four girls and a bishounen, was carried upwards with the elevator. Or whatever you call it.

The crowd cheered, and Yui stepped towards the microphone to sing while playing the bass at the same time.

_You can't think that the answers exist somewhere  
>The answers only exist inside you<em>

By the time Yui finished singing her verse, An and Shizuka were already at their respective mics – ready to sing. An opened her mouth as she continued strumming her guitar.

_You're cool  
>Just the way you are, with your honest feelings and everything<br>It's definitely love  
>Right now, with these overflowing feelings and everything<em>

Shizuka smiled, knowing that it was her turn.

_Try facing the sun and bumping into it with all your might  
>Face forward, and lift your head up, there's no time for crying<em>

It was time for the chorus, and all three girls sang to their hearts' content.

_A kiss of passion! A kiss to this "youth"!  
>I love you, working so hard<br>The best kiss! A kiss to all "your power"!  
>I want to show you all these feelings in my heart<br>I l.o.v.e y.o.u_

The crowd went wild, like totally crazy. The band continued playing, clearly enjoying every moment. It was obvious for many reasons. All of them were smiling or grinning, and their happiness was contagious. Even the headmaster himself was smiling.

Yui walked to the microphone again.

_It's OK if you can't find the reasons anywhere  
>By the time you realize it, you'll already be running<em>

Unknown by her or any other student, a green-haired teenager was in a trance.

Midorikawa Ryuuji was hiding himself in one of the upper boxes; where the sitters could get a great view of the stage and the performers wouldn't even notice the box even existed.

He didn't know how long he had been staring, but he knew it was a long time. Midorikawa could literally feel his heart thumping in his chest, echoing throughout his body. He knew without even looking in the mirror, that his face was bright red.

He couldn't believe how much she affected him.

He couldn't believe how much _Yui_ affected _him_.

_Because it's now  
>Break through while you're barefoot, forever<br>And it's love  
>Go through, and don't give up, forever<em>

An's singing snapped him back to his senses. No, no! This was wrong! He was supposed to hate her, not… not feeling the very opposite! Ah, this was all too confusing for him.

_It's OK if you eat until you're full on a day when you're sad  
>If you're down occasionally, it's OK to sleep until noon<em>

_A kiss of deep emotions! A kiss in this "moment"!  
>I want to give it to you, working so hard<br>A kiss to say "It's OK"! A kiss to your "mischievousness"!  
>I want you to feel all the feelings in my heart<br>H.o.l.d m.e_

Midorikawa shuddered as the chorus was sung. Okay, he really needed to get far away from the stage.

_It's OK if you eat until you're full on a day when you're sad  
>If you're down occasionally, it's OK to sleep until noon<em>

… Very, very, very, far away from the stage.

_A kiss of passion! A kiss to this "youth"!  
>I love you, working so hard<br>The best kiss! A kiss to all "your power"!  
>I want to show you all these feelings in my heart<br>I l.o.v.e y.o.u_

Yui smiled to herself when she sang the last line of the song. The band closed it and all of them received a standing ovation from the crowd; cheers and wolf whistles were not an exception. It was a rare show, to see a band performing instead of a group of singers and dancers. That was why the audience loved it.

The blonde haired girl waved to the audience, the others doing the same, and the curtains closed in front of them. All five teenagers looked at each other with excitement on their faces.

"WE DID IT!"

* * *

><p><strong>drops dead in front of the computer/**

IE Cast: O_O A-ARE YOU OKAY?

**O-Oh I-I'm fine… I'm just overworked, maybe…? /tries to stand but ends up on the floor and sleeps for the next three hours instead/**

IE Cast: O.e Uhm, well… uh… reviews are highly appreciated, and might just cure this girl here! She's been doing this everyday! OAe

**/snores**


	9. Chapter 9: Sweet Guider

**Surprise! This time it didn't take me too long to update! :D**

IE GO Cast: You… YOU…!

**What?**

IE GO Cast: DIE ALREADY =A=!

**Ouch. That hurts. A lot. Anyways, to all of my wonderful and lovely readers, I would like to rephrase my author note on the very first chapter; when I said 'knows my account on FB' I meant 'knows all about me but never met face to face' ^^;**

* * *

><p>Homuzubi Hikaru was indeed amazed by the earlier performance. It was just incredible, and she was bound speechless. And now she was really excited about this school. Everybody seemed kind enough. She had to admit, she would really love to perform on that stage one day. She started to wonder, how did these students get to perform today? The girl distinctly remembered Midorikawa explaining it to her earlier but most of it had slipped her mind.<p>

Hikaru decided to go to the main office and ask the woman there instead. Silently, she made her way towards the box door, open it, walked out and closed it – she did all of this very quietly, as if she didn't want to wake up her neighbours. Once the girl was out, she continued her journey.

Seishun Academy was a huge school, and finding the main office was not a walk in the park. Hikaru had walked in and out of the school's majestic cafeteria, she had found a sky garden on the roof – don't ask her how she got there – and she even found the pool for crying out loud!

The girl sighed. This was definitely not going according to plan. She just wanted to leave the box, go to the main office and return within the hour. But now, she barely knew how much time has passed since she left the Kisetsu Hall. On top of that, she was very, very tired too.

But she was determined. She was going to find that office no matter what!

Oh, but wait – what is this beautiful sound? From where is it coming from?

Hikaru recognized the instrument that was being played; a guitar, a normal and classic guitar. The instrument was tuned perfectly, and Hikaru could almost make out the notes that were being played. The girl closed her eyes, focusing all of her attention on the song that was being played.

She knew the chords. At first she heard a D chord, and then a C#m; and then nothing. A moment after the song stopped, it started again – this time with somebody singing.

_I wanna be a billionaire so freaking bad  
>Buy all of the things I never had<br>I wanna be on the cover of Forbes magazine  
>Smiling next to Bill Gates and the King<em>

Hikaru held her breath – she didn't even notice she did – and slowly found her feet moving closer and closer towards the source of the singing. The voice belonged to a male and it was undoubtedly beautiful – if he had been singing a lullaby Hikaru would definitely drift off into dreamland.

Soon, the girl found herself under a sakura tree. The branches were bare since it wasn't the blooming season. Behind the thin trunk of the tree, Hikaru spotted a lone figure of a male leaning against the tree with his back towards her. The guy didn't notice her presence yet. He was also playing a guitar – and apparently he was the one singing.

A small smile appeared on Hikaru's face. She sat down and leaned against the tree too. Her other company still didn't notice her.

He stopped singing to tune his guitar again. Hikaru didn't need to wait long for him to sing again. He strummed the strings and created a new melody HIkaru had never heard before. A soft voice started to sing slowly.

_It's a classic fairytale where two people meet,  
>They spend time together and love takes a beat,<br>It's a classic fairytale where two lovers greet,  
>They're at a ball and they look so neat…<em>

The strumming and the singing both stopped abruptly. Hikaru gasped slightly. Everything was silent. She didn't know what to expect from this silence, and she didn't dare to turn around to look for the singer.

"What are you doing here?"

Hikaru yelped and turned her head around. Bad choice, the singer's face had only been inches away from hers! The girl backed away in panic. "A-Ah…! Um, well I heard you singing and… and…" Hikaru felt her face burning. She was sure her face was as red as a tomato.

The black-haired girl's eyes widened when she recognized the male who was standing with one arm against the tree, the other hand inside his pockets with a guitar case slung around his shoulders. His white hair shined in the sunlight and his dark eyes seemed menacing yet welcoming at the same time as he stared at her.

His face flickered in recognition too. His eyes narrowed as he took out his hand from inside his pocket and offered it to her.

"You're that girl from earlier."

The way he had said it was as if he hadn't expected her to be that 'girl from earlier'. There was a hint of surprise and disbelief, and Hikaru couldn't help but to wonder why.

Nonetheless, she nodded her head slowly and held his hand, face reddening even more at the touch. He pulled her up. She immediately let go of his hand after that. He was caught off guard at that gesture, but shrugged it off and shoved his hand back into his pocket.

"Are you lost or something?" he asked.

Hikaru scratched the back of her head nervously. "Well… I guess I am…" she grinned in shame.

A look of curiosity spread around his face. "You were looking for the Kisetsu Hall?"

She shook her head quickly. "No, no, no! I was looking for the main office!"

"The main office? I thought you already went there to get your schedule and locker number and code and other stuff,"

"I did, but I wanted to ask that old lady there about something else…"

His eyebrows shot up. "Something else? Well, you could have just asked the other students. We know more about this school than that old lady does," a smirk appeared.

Hikaru felt like facepalming herself. Of course, she could have just asked one of the girls in the boxes. But noooo, she just had to get herself lost in this humongous of a school!

"I could help you get use to this school, if you want to…"

The girl gasped slightly. She looked at his face but found that he was looking away – refusing to have eye contact. Hikaru smiled.

"Then, please take good care of me!" she said cheerfully and held her hand out for him to shake. "I'm Homuzubi Hikaru!"

The boy turned his head a little to look at her again. One could tell he was pretty shocked. But that expression immediately disappeared when a warm but rare smile decorated his face. He held her hand again – this time shaking it.

"Yamino Kageto."

* * *

><p>Tanaka Shina gulped nervously. After a few more performances, it was going to be her turn to perform with Aphrodi. The two of them had practiced hard for this day, nothing should go wrong.<p>

Endou noticed that the girl's hands were shaking. He grinned in amusement and sat down next to her on the long stool. Aphrodi was currently practicing somewhere with his band since their gig was up next and Tanaka couldn't really practice by herself – she was going to need somebody else to replace Aphrodi since their performance was a piano duet.

"Feeling nervous?" Endou asked.

Tanaka turned her head to face him. She smiled to look convincing. "A little…"

The brunet placed his hand on hers. Tanaka blushed at the sudden touch. But she didn't really mind it… she liked it this way – just her and him, together.

"Why don't you play something to calm your nerves?" Endou suggested with a hopeful look in his eyes. The grand piano was just a few meters away from them – he must have gotten that idea from the instrument.

Tanaka hesitated. But she stood up and walked towards the piano anyway. "What do you want me to play?" she asked him, wondering if he had any songs he had longed to hear her play.

"Hm… How about 'Twinkle Twinkle Little Star'?"

"… Mamoru, are you really serious?"

Endou nodded quickly. "Yes I am!"

Tanaka sighed with a smile and placed her fingers on the keys. Mamoru can be a kid, but that was why she liked him so much.

* * *

><p><strong>crawls away into the pit of doom/ **

Aoi: … I'll do the credits then… The Billionaire parody was done by Flo; the original version of the song is of course sung by Travie and Bruno, the song Yamino-san sang was fully written by Flo. That's all~

Shinsuke: Don't forget to leave a review!


End file.
